A Myth Became Reality
by StarBusterX
Summary: 2 Human teens, Leo and Klaus, were expecting to have an ordinary summer break, until suddenly, a dark force appeared and overran their city in 1 night. Leo and Klaus escaped into a portal and entered a world they thought of as a fantasy. But they will soon realize that this was no fantasy. Their goal is to eliminate the dark force that took over the city that they once called home.


Disclamer: I DO NOT own Spyro the Dragon or the music that I mention in this story! I own ONLY the OC's. Enjoy!

A/n: Just let me know if i need to re-word this. You can play the music that is mentioned if you want.

Prologue

* * *

Leonardo POV

"Lazy Afternoons"- Kingdom Hearts 2.5

'Come on! Just one more minute before the last bell!' I said to my self in my mind. I was ready to enjoy this summer break with my bro, Klaus. My Name is Leonardo and I am 15 years old. I'm a kind and friendly person who is also very intelligent. But sadly there comes with a price for being smart: you get bullies. Bullies are always like a pack of wolves: once you beat up their Alpha, the rest run away in fear. it's a good thing that this guy has no idea where I live, although he's been on my back ever since I kept getting straight A's. That guys name is Jake. Jake would never stop threatening me when ever I pass a class. I challenged him to a fight once, and lost. He admitted that I had guts to fight him. Hearing that from a bully, that's really weird. After the fight from a few weeks ago, he rarely even interacts with me. But enough of Jake, I really just want to go home.

*Bell rings*

Everyone got up and actually ran out the door and the room was empty in 7 seconds. 'Wow! I wasn't the only one then.' I thought to myself as i went out the door and into the hallway. On my way to the door that led to the beginning of my summer break, I was greeted by a familiar foe. "Sup, Leonardo Da Vinci!" He greeted with the usual cool guy pose: One foot on the ground, one foot on the wall, back against the wall, and arms crossed. 'Damn my luck it's Jake!' I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth as i cursed mentally. "What did i do now 'all mighty alpha'?" I asked sarcastically. "Nothing...just wanted to say 'Hi'." "Wait...What? You're not going to try to beat me up or humiliate me like you usually do?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Nah! I only do that cause i didn't want anyone thinking that I was soft hearted weakling. I didn't really mean to do inflict too much harm on you." Jake said while looking up at the ceiling, remembering everything he did the whole year. "So, you don't really hate me? You just did all of that for an image?" I asked with a little anger in my voice. "Yeah. And i'm sorry." I paused and thought,'DID HE JUST SAY HE WAS SORRY!?'I was shocked, But then again, he said he was sorry... "You are forgiven." I told him. Jake then had a shocked expression. "What!? After all I did to you: The pain, the threats... and you forgive me?" He asked sounding depressed. "Of course. I am nice after all." I told him. "Thanks. so are we cool now?" "Yeah. Were cool." I told him as we shook hands. "Well I gotta go. See ya later Jake." "You too man." I walked out the door and outside of the school.

"What took you so long 'Slow Poke'?" Someone asked. "Klaus you actually stood there the whole time waiting for me?" I asked "Yep. What took you so long any way?" "I'll tell you on the way there." Klaus I my older brother. He is a kind, friendly, and protective 16-year-old teenager. He is the strongest between us; Mainly because he is actually training in martial arts and is the best at Parkour. Crazy right? Klaus had always been over-protective ever since Jake happened, but I told him the story about how Jake was sorry for fake bullying me. "Wow! I never knew..." Klaus said in amazement. We finally arrived at the house and wen inside. "Mom! We're home! But we're about to go back out." I announced. "Okay! Be back before 7." She told us. "Alright." We both said in unison as we both laughed. We went to our rooms and changed from our school clothes into my regular clothes. I wore white shorts that uses both a belt and button and it had a lot of pockets. My shirt was a grey basketball jersey on top of my undershirt which was white and long sleeved to help keep the bugs away. My shoes were dark grey with the Nike symbol. And just in case I needed something; I brought my backpack and packed it with some snacks and sandwiches. I stepped out out of my room to see that Klaus was already changed. Klaus had wore nearly the same cloths as me, except they were black. His shirt had the superman symbol as well, but it was as big as his shirt. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded with a 'mm-hmm'.  
We went for the door and left. "So where to?" I asked. "The Park." He replied.

Author: 10 minutes later...  
(Yes, I use time cards XD)

We finally arrived at the park and Klaus went off with his middle school friend. "Sup man! How's it been?" His best friend greeted Klaus. "Sup Tim! Nothin' much." Klaus replied and shook Tim's hand. They talked about a lot. "Hey Klaus. I'll Meet you here at 6:30pm. Alright?" I told Klaus. "Okay, Leo." With that, I wandered off into the park. I didn't really have much to do here. I kept walking until I heard someone crying.'huh?' I thought. I went into the direction of the crying and it turned out to be a child at a tree. "Are you okay?" I asked the child. "No." He replied. "Why not?" "My kite got stuck in a tree and I can't get it down." I look up for his kite. "Oh I see it. I'll get it." I told him. He stopped crying and watched me attempt to retrieve his kite. I walked backwards to get some distance and then i made a fast sprint for the tree. I ran up the tree for 1 second and decided to climb. when i was close to a branch, i kicked off the tree and propelled myself upwards. I grabbed on to the branch and went closer to the main part of the tree. I soon saw the kite and begun to swing from branch to branch and I eventually got to it. I reached out for it and got it. I then tossed the kite down to the child and it was soon back in his possession. "Yay!" The child was now happy. I climbed down the tree and back to the ground. "Thank you mister..." "Leo." I Introduced myself as he did the same. "My name is Max." I looked at my watch the the time was 6:27pm. "Well I gotta go!'See you next time!'" I said in Mario's Voice. I begun running for the park entrance and it took me 2 minutes to get there. "Oh, there you are. Ready to go home?" "Yeah Let's go."

"Dark Samus in the Heart of Phaaze"- Metroid Prime 3: Corruption

As we left, I saw something that looked like a purple shadow from the corner of my eye and i turned to look at it. "Ummmm... Klaus?" I called him being worried, never taking my eyes of the shadow. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Klaus had chuckled after finishing his question. "I think there is something following us?" "Wait, really!?..*looks around* Where exactly?" Klaus had a shocked expression. "That thing right there!" I pointed at the shadow. "What are you pointing at?" He was now in deep confusion. "That dragon like shadow staring at us!" I said with my eyes wide open. "Uhh..." He thought I was going insane. "You know what? I think I was just hallucinating, due to the fact that I woke up at 1:09AM and couldn't sleep." I Lied. I didn't want him thinking that I was crazy or high. "Hmm. Fair enough." He replied we begun walking again, but when I turned around, the purple shadow, which looked like a really big dragon, was now up close. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' I screamed internally not trying to get attention. The dragon shadow looked at me making me more frightened. 'Go away!(x20)' I screamed at the dragon shadow and only made things worse as the shadow had gotten closer, and lunged at me! I screamed in my head again and thought,' WHAT IS THIS THING DOING TO ME!?' The shadow was now in my body. 'GET OUT! GET OUT!' The shadow then eventually got out of my body but begun taking on a new form. The shadow was now a black ball, then it emerged as a humanoid figure.'WTH IS GOING ON!?" I Asked myself. The shadow had turned from dragon the human, but not only did it take human form, IT TOOK MY FORM! I stood there, mouth agape with shock. The shadow stood there with it's head down and started to look upwards at me with an evil smirk. Then suddenly the shadow grew wings. 'WTF!?' The shadow then flew away into what looked like a portal. After it entered, the portal dissapeared. 'What is going on!?' I asked to myself again. I stood there, thinking about what just happened. "Leo come on! We're gonna be late!" Klaus snapped me back to reality. "Oh! Right!" We eventually go back to the house.

"No Music"

We open the front door and announced "We're back!" "Okay! Dinners also ready!" Mom announced. "Okay!" With that we went to the kitchen and ate some Spaghetti and meat balls. We sat there for 10 minutes talking about the events of today, minus the part of the shadow dragon. After I finished, I decided to go play some Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. I played the game for about an hour and went to sleep.

* * *

Author: Well... What do you all think? This is the largest story I have ever written, and it's my first fanfiction. Reveiw your thoughts! and see you all next time!


End file.
